supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cap Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...." Gloria: "My word, this family is so huge!" Announcer: "Gloria returns to her hometown of Manhattan to help out a family with a thousand adopted children beating the Sevick Family." screams pushes Catherine to the floor, making her cry Stephen: "I hate you, daddy! Shut up!" breaks a vase Marci: "We tried Nanny 911, but it didn't work out because some of my adopted children sent them away!" Matthew: "So we decided to turn to Supernanny in attempt to win the battle against our children." Polish vigintuplets except Ola run around the mansion naked cries tries doing homework Dennis: "CATHERINE IS A VERY STUPID FRENCH BRAT!" Dennis: "SUPERNANNY WILL FAIL!" Dennis: "LOSER!" hits on Catherine, making her cry again Submission Reel ???: "Hello, we are the Cap Family! My name is Matthew, and I am a restaurant owner." ???: "And I'm Marci, and I am the head librarian." Matthew: "We adopted so many kids. The Japanese vigintuplets and Catherine are well-behaved and are sweet little angels but all kids, mostly Dennis, Dolph, Stephen and Moses are far from it." cries Catherine: "MOMMY! DENNIS HIT ME!" flips off Marci Marci: "Dennis was expelled from various schools. He likes to be racist and makes fun of people." Dennis: laughs "YOSHI HAS THE SAME NAME FROM THE SUPER MARIO BROS. CHARACTER!" Dennis: "CATHERINE SUCKS BECAUSE OF HER FRENCH CULTURE!" slaps Catherine, making her cry screams Matthew: "Moses can be mean sometimes. He likes to misbehave all the time and is never misbehaves." pushes Catherine to the floor cries Catherine: "MOMMYYYYYYY!!!!!" breaks the vase with a hammer punches Yoshi spits on Marci headbutts the Japanese vigintuplets pushes Matthew out of the way so he can watch TV Cap Family House witnesses a mansion with 6 floors Gloria: "My goodness, a house with six floors. I could easily get lost in there." Meeting the children from Japan [Gloria sees Shinji, Hitomi, Chikayo, Satoshi, Kai, Mao, Hikari, Kasumi, Tariko, Shizuka, Takao, Kenji, Yukina, Mako, Sakura, Yoshi, Daisuke, Toshio, Yusake and Hiromi watching Pokemon XY The Series] Gloria: "Hello, how are you?" Japanese vigintuplets look back, confused Marci: "They have a hard time speaking English." Gloria: "Maybe I can teach them English." is playing with his Levanny plush, Scraggy plush, Yanma plush, Monferno plush, Burmy plush, Slowbro plush, Terrakion plush, Latios plush and Latias plush is playing with his Dialga plush, Patrat plush, Teddiursa plush, Victini plush, Panpour plush, Shellos East Sea plush, Lillipup plush, Mamoswine plush, Togekiss plush, Cherrim plush, Lugia plush and Sneasel plush is playing with his Shieldon plush, Arceus plush, Marill plush, Azurill plush, Meloetta plush and Minun plush is playing with his Raichu plush, Stunky plush, Heatmor plush, Cranidos plush, Exacadrill plush, Reshiram plush, Starly plush, Zoroark plush, Munna plush, Psyduck plush and Yamask plush is playing with his Totodile plush, Wailord plush, Piplup plush, Happiny plush, Keldeo plush, Torchic plush and Purrloin plush playing with his Spiritomb plush, Mime Jr. plush, Black Kyurem plush, Xerneas plush, Grotle plush, Shaymin plush and Articuno plush is seen playing with his Dragonite plush, Drilbur plush, Pidove plush, Woobat plush, Fraxure plush and Growlithe plush is playing with her Cherubi plush, Phione plush, Buneary plush, Zorua plush, Stunfisk plush and Virizion plush is seen playing with his Flygon plush, Deerling plush, Celebi plush, Kricketot plush, Croagunk plush, Mewtwo plush, Genesect plush, Buizel plush and Chatot plush is seen playing her Pokémon Y game and holding her Meowth plush, Litleo plush, Electrivire plush, Cleffa plush, Staravia plush, Emolga plush, Flareon plush and Espeon plush is playing with his Mewtwo, Lucario, Celebi, Manaphy, Entei, Deoxys, Darkrai, Latios, Latias and Jirachi finger puppets is seen playing with her Glaceon plush, Chimchar plush, Plusle plush, Budew plush, Wobbuffet plush, Pachirisu plush, Jirachi plush and her Leafeon plush is seen playing with her Snivy plush, Murkrow plush, Bulbasaur plush, Chingling plush, Combee plush, Inkay plush, Palkia plush and Cubchoo plush is seen playing with her Lucario plush, Pancham plush, Squirtle plush, Oshawott plush, Mew plush and Pichu plush is seen playing with her Pikachu plush, Togepi plush, Arcanine plush and Eevee plush is playing with his Tepig plush, Treecko plush, Dedenne plush and Umbreon plush is seen playing her Pokemon White 2 game and clutching onto her Mudkip plush, Pansage plush, Bonsly plush and Cyndaquil plush is playing her Pokémon X game while holding her Charmander plush and Dragonair plush Gloria: "And how old are they?" Marci: "They are all 6." is seen dressed in a pink kimono and holding her White Kyurem plush, Glameow plush, Servine plush, Snorlax plush, Jolteon plush and Axew plush Marci: "They are the only set not in the 3-23 months bracket that are well-behaved, but don't worry, some other members of the other viginuplets are well-behaved from 3-16, I think they are." is seen in a mint green kimono, carrying an Absol plush, Chikorita plush and a Meinfoo plush Kids from Brazil Marci: "Now Gloria, I would like you meet Godiva, Batte, Dimas, Ivy, Kokumo, Gijima, Leonel, Odom, Jasper, Meleni, Lobo, Naolin, Lovell, Manoela, Tandra, Sally, Rexford, Coloma, Margarida and Nemesio." Marci: "They are all well behaved execpt for Coloma and Sally." Sally: "(bleep)!" Coloma "(bleep)!" pushes Godiva to the floor, making her cry screams at Jasper headbutts Lobo kicks Leonel Meeting the Children from Venezuela Marci: "This is Alejandro, Yoli, Julio, Yosibell, Liam, Viki, Osmer, Winy, Lavena, Gliosmar...and there's Arnoldo, Fidel, Simón, José, Xavier, Manuela, Joaquín, Isaías, Eleazar and Juana." Kids from South Korea goes to the 2nd floor and meets Kwan, Joon-ho, Hyun-jung, Kum-ja, Kun-sun, Jae-hwa, Jin, Ja-hoon, Jung, Chul, Hae, Jin-ho, Gab-do, Eun-mi, Eun jung, Joo-chan, Eui-kon, Ji-Kwong, Ha-Neul and Eunkyhung is having patsbingsu Marci: "They are well-behaved but, we are very concerned about Kwan, because he is failing in school since he hasn't done his homework, but other than that he is well-behaved." Eun-mi: "" (Translation: Mom, do I really have North Korean siblings?) Marci: "Also, all 20 barely see their North Korean siblings, both sets go to school, wake up, come home at different times, this leaves them concerned, but one of them Ji-Min, Actually talks with them and said that they can learn something from them." Introducing the children from Algeria Matthew: "We have Ahmed, Amira, Asma, Ghazala, Sami, Basem, Betsy, Samia, Bilal, Mustafa, Hakeem, Islam, Shada, Samiah, Saïd, Aīcha, Farid, Fatima, Faridah and Gabir." Meeting the kids from Ghana Matthew: "There's Adika, Abam, Sisi, Anane, Anum, Jojo, Tawiah, Awotwe, Ozigbodi, Yaa, Kukua, Adeben, Adusa, Agyeman, Kwaku, Kunto, Lumusi, Quaashire, Atu and Ankoma." Children from Togo Matthew: "Over there are Hana, Harumi, Keiji, Conner, Kale, Koen, Hina, Backer, Améyo, Bella, Yasmine, Adjaratou, Agnes, Lucie, Pascal, Emmanuel, Kossi, Kwami, Camih and Isabelle." Vigintuplets from Kenya Marci: "There's Noorkisaruni, Bonface, Habiba, Lisimba, Pasua, Obama, Kipenzi, Chuki, Faiza, Clemo, Hawa, Akello, Verdez, Lameck, Amos, Gakere, Bayyina, Sisya, Nonier and Wambua." Meeting the vigintuplets from Ireland Gloria: "Who are these kids?" Marci: "Their names are Donovan, Pierce, Margaret, Melvyn, Raicheal, Tibbot, Ealga, Jarlath, Hinolair, Conor, Lilas, Delaney, Teagan, Finn, Declan, Riley, Graham, Cara, Darby and Archibald." Marci: "They are all well-behaved except for Hinolair." Gloria: "Why?" Marci: "He swears." Hinolair: "MOTHER(bleep)ER!" kicks Raicheal bites Tibbot beats up Ealga attacks Conor spits on Lilas pees on Delaney tries to stab Pierce kicks Teagan bites Finn throws a vase at Declan throws a plate at Archibald hits Donovan pinches Riley kicks Cara Introducing the children from Sweden Gloria: "Hey, who are these kids drawing on papers?" Marci: "We have Ebba, Vilda, Saga, Ester, Scout, Dolph, Ulrika...and there's Bobby, Dagmar, John, Peter, Björn, Alexandra, Melinda, Anton, Inger, Fanny, Lena, Jonna and Kåre." Marci: "They are all well-behaved except for Dolph, who acts defiant and aggressive towards his siblings. He also refuses to do his homework, making him fail in school and calls people every name in the book." Dolph: "Ulrika you are a spastic (bleep)!" cries Matthew: "How old are they?" Gloria: " " Dolph: "(Bleep)HOLE!" smacks Alexandra bites Melinda snatches Ulrika's jump rope and smacks her with it using a whip punches Vilda kicks Saga tries to stab screams Dolph: "I HATE ULRIKA SO MUCH!" Dolph: "ALL OF MY SIBLINGS SUCK! I WISH ALL OF THEM ARE DEAD!" throws a plate at Ebba disfigures Björn by smashing glass cup at Bjorn's face throws a vase at Kåre Meeting the Children from France comes into a room and sees Eclair, Lucas, Louis, Camille, Enzo, Hugo, Chloé, Marie, Matteo, Ynès, Ethan, Noah, Emma, Catherine, Henri, André, Pierre, Suzanne, Françoise and Sylvie. Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "They are 5." Catherine: "Bonjour, Gloria. How do you do?" Matthew: "Catherine is very well-behaved and very well-mannered." see Brie cheese and crackers on the table Catherine: "Oh, my favorites!" Kids from North Korea Matthew: "We have Han-yong, Hye-rim, Jong-nam, Hye-rang, Sang-Ook, Jong-Chul, Young-Hee, Jong-un, Yong-rim, Yong-il, Pong-ju, Min-ki, Min-Jung, Ji Min, Young-mi, Woo-sung, Tae-won, Sun-woo, Young-Chul and Min-seo." see a room decorated with portraits of Kim Il-sung, Kim Jong-il, and Kim Jong-un, a North Korean flag, and North Korean propaganda posters Marci: "They are very well-mannered but we are concerned about Min-Jung, she who is failing in school and refuses to go to school because she is complaining she is getting bullied there, we need help to understand what she has been going through." Matthew: "These mild-mannered North Koreans are from one of the most anti-American nations, like their nation, they are very seclusive and their hobbies and activities are listening to the radio, listening to North Korean music, and in North Korea, South Korea is considered false Korea and North Korea true Korea, but they don't act like this to their South Korean siblings, but they usually keep away from them, their room is across from the South Korean vigintuplets' room, we called it, the 38th parallel or DMZ, which is names of the borders between North and South Korea, Ji Min, is the only one to socialise with her South Korean siblings, she says that they could learn something from them." Ji Min: "" (Translation: Hello there, my name is Ji Min, I am from North Korea, I am sixteen years old, I like playing with my Japanese younger brothers and sisters and some K-pop) Yong-il: "" (Translation: Please excuse the propaganda posters, I like collecting them) curls up with his knees up to his chest Matthew: "Jong-un, or Yuyu, as me, my wife and the Japanese vigintuplets nickname him, is very shy and not talkative, the vigintuplets described him as clumsy, shy, and troubled, he is youngest one." Marci: "When their friends come over, they prefer playing with Yong-il and Jong-Chul, Yong-il, likes collecting North Korean propaganda and lapel pins, Jong-Chul is very nice and kind, in my own words, Jong-un is very similar to North Korea itself, reclusive and shut off from the world." Matthew: "Yong-il, gets on really poorly with Dennis and both boys tend to fight, Dennis wins by tickling him into laughter, since Yong-il is older, he usually gets the advantage of the fights, the longest fights was more than 5 hours and the shortest was 10 minutes long." takes his hoodie off, exposing his tattoos, mostly DPRK signs including the flag, and communist symbol Ji Min: "" (Translation: Yong-il....) Marci: "Ji Min wants to be a child psychologist when she finishes school, Yong-il wants to be a film director, all 20 are into horror films, even the shy Jong-un, and also, learning about the Korean War, or Fatherland Liberation War as North Koreans call it, our vigintuplets actually use both terms, this upsets people alot and they don't actually understand, they understand what the Americans did to DPRK in the 50's, they also learnt many facts about their nation's dictators, including Kim Jong-il, had a fear of flying, like Kim Il-sung, they appear to be okay by the fact that DPRK actually has concentration camps, however, it makes eldest vigintuplet, Min-ki, a little nervous, and due to this, he is less interested in western ideals, but still loves his Japanese, and French siblings." Marci: "Even though these vigintuplets are the 3rd eldest out of our sets, they look after their younger siblings when we are away and are actually good at it." Matthew: "Gloria, also, people when they visit are not allowed to film this set, they are the only set of vigintuplets that are not allowed to be filmed by people, Yong-il guards the room and doesn't allow anyone except his siblings and his own adopted siblings to enter, he's there for their protection, my DPRK children are quite camera shy, people can film the others, but not these ones." Marci: "All 20 excel in taekwondo, you can shake their hands, high-five them, and that's the only physical contact, touch them or hit them and they will touch you back, and it's not pretty, the other vigintuplets, me, and Marci and their friends are exempt from these harsh laws that the DPRK children enforce on themselves to other people." Ji-Min: "" (Translation: Since you are helping this family, you will be exempt from our harsh policies) Marci: "Excluding the South African vigintuplets and the misbehaved ones, not all of them though, they see their DPRK siblings as their staff and parent-figures because some of our kids have severe disabilities, and these ones are here to help them." Matthew: "Their favorite siblings are their Japanese and Chinese siblings, at some weekends, Ji-Min and her siblings set up a little-school for them, Ji Min teaches them about the Japanese rule over Korea when it was one country, Kim Jong-il and Kim Il-sung, she also teaches them about Communist and Nationalist China, including Sun Yat-sen, Mao Zedong, and Chiang Kai-shek, she also teaches the both Chinese and Japanese sets, whom home countries don't really like eachother, to play and be friends." Marci: "What Ji-Min told me, actually cracks me up, remember how Jong-un is shy?, well, he can complete Five Nights at Freddy's in less than 2 days, and he can even play zombie and ghost horror games, his favorites? F.E.A.R., and Left 4 Dead." Meeting the children from Zambia Gloria: "And who are these kids?" Marci: "Their names are Jafar, David, Chisomo, Miriam, Zvpdon, Saasa, Sonkwe, Shex, Albertina, Perina, Pangzenghui, Mwenya, Febian, Cheyenne, Wamunyima, Chaka, Silvestor, Stephen, Lumamba and Nascimanto. They are all well-behaved except for Stephen. Stephen throws tantrums, screams, bites, punches, kicks, and is defiant." screams like a banshee in the background Marci: "See?" runs to Gloria and punches her in the stomach Gloria: "That hurts!" Stephen: " " (Translation: (bleep) YOU!) smashes a vase attacks Jafar bites Shex hits on Nascimanto kicks Lumamba sits on the ground throws his shoes at Chaka Stephen: " " (Translation: GLORIA MUST FAIL!) spits on Gloria Kids from Colombia Marci: "There's Sherdian, Enrique, Luis Eduardo, Juan Carlos, Sapphira, Rodrigo Alberto, Saul Antonio, Gabriel, Abriella, Luz Marina, Sandra Milena, Natalia, Luz, María del Carmen, Alma, Lorena, Cezar, Pedro, Ellamae and Chalissa." Meeting the children from Denmark goes to the front room and meets Sebastian, Frida, Storm, Josefine, Adam, Laura, Ida, Selma, Rasmus, Lizzie, Mikkel, Nanna, Magnus, Freja, Sander, Alberte, Emil, Malou, Felix and Mathilde playing and building with LEGO block towers Marci: "These are our 18-month-old vigintuplets from Denmark." Gloria: "Hello! How are you doing?" Introducing the vigintuplets from Belgium Marci: "Over there in the living room is Matilda, Tommie....and there's Adelbert, Anique, Clara, Coen, Elise...and we also have Dietger, Aimeus, Benard, Florent, Florinda, Gonda, Lieve, Roos, Lisa, Loy, Milou, Renate and Veerle. They are all well-behaved, except for Gonda, Matilda, Tommie, and Benard. They refuse to give up their pacifiers and their diapers." Matthew: "How old are they?" Gloria: " " screams Matilda: "I WANT MY DIAPERS!" Benard: "I WANT MY PACIFIERS!" Meeting the kids from Poland Gloria: "Who are those kids here eating lunch?" Marci: "That's Jadwiga, Jola, Madej, Jacek, Jerzy,...and there's Adamski, Adelina, Beata, Anna, Rola, Mila, Ola, Estera, Artur, Katarzyna, Danica, Pela, Krzysztof, Staly and Marcin." Gloria: "Hello, and how are you?" Ola: "Robimy, dzięki." (Translation: "We are doing good, thanks.") Marci: "Ola is following Catherine's signs and very well-behaved." Matthew: "How old are they?" Gloria: " " Marci: "The rest of the vigintuplets are not, but Jola behaves the worst." Jola: " " (Translation: (bleep) YOU!) kicks Madej smacks Rola Children from Mexico goes in and meets Axayacatl, Zeltzin, Acacitli, Chantico, Ayauhcihuatl, Chicomecoatl, Atlacaya, Itzli, Atl, Peggy, Papantzin, Motecuhzoma, Mayahuel, Tepin, Xochitl, Papan, Acolhnahuaca, Macuilmalinal, Atotoztli and Izel Gloria: "Why hello there, everyone!" Chantico: "Hola, Gloria!" Gloria: "How old are you all?" Papantzin: "Somos los ocho años de edad." (Translates to: "We are all eight years old.") Kids from Israel Matthew: "We have Ariel, Ben-Gurion, Even, Gil, Golda, Maor, Tzabar, Ronia, Netanya, Yonatan, Hadassa, Abrahem, Ananiah, Balfour, Ayalah, Navah, Yinon, Zivah, Hagar and Tzahala." Gloria: "How old are they?" Kids from Malaysia Marci: "There's Hakimi, Zara, Alya, Nurul, Hannah, Qaseh, Arissa, Mohamed, Ashley, Marcus, Aqil, Jayden, Java, Irfan, Rayyan, Ian, Adrianna, Isaac, Sarah and Alyssa." Gloria: "Are they all well-behaved?" Marci: "Yes." Matthew: "Ashley is very kind and well-mannered and is following Catherine's signs, they are Muslims and Marcus is mostly-behaved but refuses to do homework." Ashley: "Selamat datang ke rumah kami, Gloria, saya mendapat beberapa bunga untuk anda" (Translation: Welcome to our home, Gloria, I got some flowers for you) gives Gloria a bouqet of flowers Marci: "They were the ones who got intoxicated during a parade." Matthew: "They are all 13." Gloria: "How did they feel about not having to celebrating Christmas?" Matthew: "It didn't really bother them, we gave them some presents." Gloria: "Do you think they are well-behaved?" Marci: "Yes especially for Ashley. She is nice and very kind like Catherine." is eating beef rendang while Hannah is eating laksa is eating char kway teow Ashley: " " (Translation: Well, I'm kind to people a lot.) Kids from Scotland goes out and meets Leslie, Brodie, Blake, Evan, Fraser, Duncan, Christy, Scott, Blair, Jamie, Isobel, Ainsleigh, Lindsay, Annabel, Tavia, Bonnie, Kenzy, Dallas, Cameron and Tara Marci: "They are all well-behaved except for Isobel and Tavia." Isobel: "I HATE YOU!" Tavia: "GLORIA MUST FAIL!" throws rocks as Marci throws a chair at Gloria Vigintuplets from Chile sees Nulpi, Lucero, Yenien, Tamara, Lilen, Zahndra, Yerimen, Cristobal, Javeria, Kevin, Hector, Marco, Ricardo, Esteban, Jorge, Juan, Ignacio, Macarena, Romina and Franco Marci: "How old are they?" Gloria: " " Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Meeting the kids from Uganda Gloria: "We have Mwanje, Nabulungi, Masani, Kissa, Karutunda, Karukuma, Abbo, Jonah, Nabirye, Sanyu, Nasiche, Sematida, Namono, Opio...and there's Nanjala, Derrick, Tibyangye, Tombe, Wesesa and Zilaba." Marci: "How old are they?" Gloria: " " Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Introducing the children from India Marci: "This is Abeer, Gandha, Hardik, Kaksi, Kakshi, Kami, Kuber, Mukut, Mahaki, Malini, Malika, Nikhat, Prem, Sugandha, Shefali, Subash, Shushma, Sourabh, Kamala and Parimal." Matthew: "Kami lost all of his hair due to his chemotherapy treatment when he had leukemia. That's why Dennis pokes fun of him." is eating a spicy curry Meeting the kids from Ecuador Gloria: "Here's Dominga, Domingo, Claudia, Agata, Adelmo, Alberto, Estafan, Ofelia, Paula, Ximena, Fernando, Rafael, Lola, Lucia, Manuel, Irene, Guadalupe, Maritza, Pilar and Elena." Marci: "How old are they?" Gloria: " " Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Introducing the children from Bangladesh Gloria: "Over here, we have Abhink, Santanu, Lokesh, Piyali, Sudipta, Shoma, Sagarika, Moumita, Sanchita, Sandip...and there's Ganish, Keka, Debesh, Ruma, Maitreyi, Tanay, Akashdvip, Alok, Brinda and Manoj." Matthew: "How old?" Gloria: " " Marci: " " Gloria: "Oh, I am afriad they are all badly behaved children." Kids from Thailand Gloria: "Here's Amporn, Amnuay, Chai, Cantana, Dao, Chinawoot, Dok, Ditaka, Jaidee, Jettrin, Kalaya, Jutharat, Khun, Niwat, Mae-ying-thahan, Noi, Pan, Luk, Tai and Sirikit." Marci: "How old are they?" Gloria: " " Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Children from New Zealand Marci: "Over there is Helen, Taika, Gaston, Toa, Niki, Merata, Rudall, Gaylene, Costa, Gustav...and there is Abbey, Arana, Caleb, Arapeta, Ember, Etera, Fetu, Haimona, Hanga and Hinapouri." Matthew: "They are diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome and have a hard time communicating with other people. But despite this, Helen can speak very fluently even though she has Asperger's. That's why Dennis makes fun of them." Helen: "Nice to see you. I am very well-behaved." Gloria: "How old is she?" Marci: " " Matthew: " " Gloria: " " Marci: "Gustav is the only one from this set of vigintuplets who misbehaves. He has a very difficult time communicating and says the fewest amount of words out of the set of vigintuplets due to his condition and does not understand it well, causing his anger and frustration as a result." tries to say hello to Gloria, but ends up screaming at her Marci: "Gustav has a hard time handling his frustration and anger." spits Vigintuplets from the Netherlands Matthew: "We have Vincent, Ursula...and there's Arjan, Silvy, Patrick, Aad, Taco, Marijn, Berend, Lemlem, Nathan, Naomi, Ineke, Adrianus, Iggy, Karen, Dominique, Ellen, Yoshka and Aleyt." Marci: "Nathan, Adrianus, and Taco are the only ones who are well-behaved in this set of vigintuplets." Introducing the children from Switzerland Marci: "Over here, we have Axel, Karel, Janine, Juliana, Amourette, Roel, Scarlett, Jerome, Alfred, Chantal, Lars, Tania, Dana-Lynn, Dylan, Dario, Eilonwy, Flavia, Heinz, Herbert and Zuna." Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "All 6 months old and well-behaved." Meeting the children from Norway Matthew: "We have Birgitte, Falki, Asa, Endrid, Thora, Rurik, Gunnar, Hulla, Finna, Grip, Jorunn, Rainer, Ragnar, Valdis, Svana, Jora, Olaf, Fastny, Hildigunn and Jodis." Kids from Bolivia Marci: "We have Cèdric, Edwin Silver, Milton, Isbob, Aucapoma, Adelgonda, Moôsejr, Teresa, Makhassè, Chambi, Evita, Bradipone, Jeremias, Anahi, Andrea, Michelle, Ascencion, Alison, Alegra and Raquel." Gloria: " " Matthew: "They all behave badly." Kids from Libya Matthew: "There's Bello, Lutfiya, Aarti, Nadima, Ayeisha, Um-Kalthum, Wajihah, Habeebah, Shukriyya, Zaiah, Zarifa, Ali, Mahmoud, Kasim, Hafez, Nazeer, Fahad, Kamal-ud-Din, Farid-ud-Din and Majed." Kids from Canada goes into a room and meets Martin, Avril, Celine, Justin, Gordy, Adolph, Kadim, Alannah, Demarco, Emma-Lee, Drayden, Ebony, Elijah, Jo-Beth, Johnpaul, Jody, Gavin, Julessa, Karessa and Hank Gloria: "Hi! How are you?" Ebony: "We are doing good, thank you." Gloria: "How old are you all?" Emma-Lee: "We are 3." Gloria: "Nice to meet all of you!" presents flowers for Gloria Avril: "I brought some flowers for you, Gloria." Gloria: "How sweet of you." Marci: "These are the Canadian vigintuplets. They are all well-behaved except for Celine. Celine was recently expelled from preschool due to bullying other children." Kids from Vietnam Marci: "We have Ed, Kim, Lu...and there's Chi, Chau, Cam, Binh, Huy, De, Cuc, Ly, Hong, Mai, Thuc, Tu, Vãn, Yen, Long, Bao and Kim Cuc." Introducing the children from Pakistan Matthew: "Here, we have Safa, Arsh, Mehwish, Iram, Aamir, Tariq, Leena, Nabeel, Fizza, Waseem, Zohaib, Sumaira, Khadijah, Yasir, Aadil, Nafeesa, Aasim, Falak, Kausar and Saima." Kids from Turkey Gloria: "Who are these kids from Turkey anyway?" Matthew: "We have Adem, Elma, Huri, Maja, Ayla, Baris, Su, Esma, Guül, Sukru, Husamettin, Feza, Gizem, Pembe, Inci, Kelebek, Jebran, Oz, Tolga and Umit." Marci: "Oz is the only well-behaved child from the Turkish vigintuplets." Children from Finland [Gloria goes up to the fifth floor and meets Outi, Jyrki, Minna, Ilkka, Aini, Toivo, Inka, Miska, Pinja, Mikko, Selka, Saku, Aama, Joni, Henna, Jussi, Mikaela, Siiri, Jani and Tatu playing with their Angry Birds plushes] Marci: "Pinja and Mikko are well-behaved, but the others aren't." Kids from Hungary Matthew: "We have Gabor, Bela, Panna, Tizane, Jolan, Aliz, Ildiko, Prioska, Zizi, Zsa-Zsa, Zigana, Lantos, Csepel, Domokos, Folkus, Gerzson, Jozsef, Kaplony Kerecsen and Ladomér." Kids from Egypt Marci: "We have Marik, Hosni, Anwar, Nadia, Menna, Madiha, Laila...and there's Eshe, Sagira, Beb, Maibe, Amen, Sabah, Urbi, Bastet, Masud, Cleopatra, Echidna, Zuberi and Anubis." Matthew: "Marik, Echidna, Hosni, and Cleopatra are well-behaved, but the rest are far from it." see Cleopatra wearing a hijab is looking at the Yu-Gi-Oh! Egyptian God cards Kids from Argentina Matthew: "In here, we have Alan, Carla, Ascunsion, Carmen, Adriana, Adriano, Ailen, Alfonso, Antonella, Diana, Huenu, Iván, Lucho, Maiten, Malen, Jack, Marcena, Pichi, Pire and Raiquen." Kids from Greece goes to the kitchen and meets Cyrano, Delia, Bazil, Kaylee, Nicole, Lily, Alexander, Colin, Olivia, Sophia, Denny, Kalonice, Kassandra, Lysander, Sirena, Linus, Lyris, Maurice, Madge and Mariano Meeting the children from England appears Gloria: "Hi, Dennis!" Dennis: "Welcome, you bratty woman!" throws a bag of Percy Pigs at Gloria Marci: "That is Dennis. Over there is Minty, Oliver, Jacob, Gardenia, Violet, Joshua, Aggie, Beatrix, Burrell, Fuchsia, Murgatroyd, Charlie, Thomas, James, Alfie, Caimbrie, Harry, William and Alicia," is hugging her Pudsey Bear is reading a book to her Pudsey Bear Marci: "Gardenia, Violet and Minty are well behaved, but Dennis is not. You see, Dennis has been expelled from all 3 schools last year." Matthew: "Since we ran out of schools, he is being homeschooled instead." Meeting the children from South Africa goes into the parlor and meets Aaliyah, Moses, Ayanda, Maletsatsi, Fikile, Botle, Molapo, Tau, Polo, Nthofeela, Palesa, Nandi, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Moshe, Banele, Mareka, Butholezwe and Filemone Marci: "These children from South Africa are my main concern, especially the eldest, Moses. He encourages his younger vigintuplet siblings to do bad things." Meeting the children from Spain goes into a den and meets Blanca, Miguel, Monica, Carlos, Gemma, Rico, Silvia, Jordi, Julia, Aaron, Beth, Javier, Tina, Antonio, Patricia, Raul, Aitana, Rubén, Candela and Sergio Marci: "They are 4 years old and are all well-behaved except for Gemma, Rico, Beth, Candela, and Aaron." Meeting the children from Saudi Arabia goes into a room and meets Romaisa, Mariam, Aryan, Rida, Arham, Adyan, A'yan, Afreen, Aamish, Ammarah, Saba, Ejaz, Lama, Yara, A'azz, Sohail, Salman, Faheen, Aabida and Taja is seen wearing a long sleeved dress, a blue burqa, a long cloak called an abayya and a head scarf Meeting the Children from China goes to the dining room and meets Mulan, Hao, Ming-Hoa, Li Ming, Fang, Kong, Da-Xia, Kun, Jing-Wei, Kang, Ling, Xi-Wang, Mei-Lin, Xiaoping, Xin, Zhong, Yan-yan, Piao, Jiao-jie and Zhu Marci: "Mulan is the eldest among her biological vigintuplet siblings. In China, they have a one child policy, so their biological mother abandoned them at an orphanage as infants. Their favorite food is rice." Matthew: "They are all well-behaved execpt Yan-yan, Xiaoping, and Mulan." Meeting the Children from Russia Gloria: "Right over there is Kobe, Anya, Demetri, Larisa, Gawel, Kilys, Micro, Orya, Mylo, Nadine, Panas, Ninja, Vladimir, Irina, Pavel, Jania, Sashenka, Laika, Waclaw and Yelena and they are almost 2 years old." is reading an Anastasia picture book is looking at an American Tail picture book Meeting the children from Iceland Marci: "We have Ísak, Katrin, Iris, Matthías, Einor, Harpa, Inga, Oskar, Dagur, Davíð, Júlíus, Hermann, Thordius, Ragheidur, Gudny, Brynjar, Anita, Helgi, Tinna and Karl." Oskar: "Velkomin heim til okkar, Gloria!" (Translation: "Welcome to our house, Gloria!") Gloria: "Nice to meet you." Kids from Australia goes into the backyard and meets Ellora, Vixen, Bindi, Shanu, Sowmya, Tobias, Guransh, Rasta, Tabrez, Runee, Fadumo, Areeba, Aace, Cody, Zaya, Rhythm, Chameleon, Zarish, Suja and Reggae Cody: "G'day, Gloria!" Observation Begins Dennis (One of the vigintuplets from England): "You stupid Italian hag, shut the (bleep) up!" Marci: "Hey, I do not appreciate you being racist to me just because I was born in Italy." to Moses (one of the vigintuplets from South Africa, talking to his other vigintuplet siblings): "Yo, dudes! We South Africans own a party limo so we can party all day with our pals and go to the mall tonight to steal stuff!" Aaliyah: "Oh, yeah! Party!" South African vigintuplets scramble into the party limo and drive away Marci: "Come back, now!" Moses: "So long, suckers!" Monica (One of the vigintuplets from Spain): "No espere por nosotros!" (Translates to: "Don't wait up for us!") Polo: "Losers!" cut to: is in the kitchen talking to Marci Gloria: "Did any of your kids ruin any holidays?" Marci: "Of course! Christmas was ho-ho-horrible! At the mall, our South African vigintuplets stole from stores and the security guards caught them when they stole a few items. When we went to a Christmas Carol play, Mulan and some of her vigintuplet siblings ruined it by tearing the curtains with a knife and destroying the scenery on stage by setting it on fire. The South African vigintuplets, Mulan, Dennis, and several of the other kids found nothing but coal in their stocking on Christmas day, the Malaysian and Pakistan vigintuplets were Muslims, the Hebrew vigintuplets were Jewish, and the Thailand vigintuplets were Buddhists so they did not celebrate Christmas with us. Also on Christmas dinner, they started a food fight. On New Year's Eve, the South African vigintuplets decided to steal a few things from the mall including cigarettes and drugs. They also partied with Moses' best friend named James at his house without permission and they all got into bottles of vodka. They also used fireworks without permission and started a fire that was so large it burned down one home. Moses' friend's mom and I got a call from the police stating all of the information about this incident. They were arrested and charged for doing so and got put in jail for a period of 2 weeks and they missed the ball drop at times square. Shortly after that, they were sentenced to 500 hours of community service." Gloria: "What about Thanksgiving, St. Valentine's Day, Halloween, Easter, and St. Patrick's Day?" Marci: "Thanksgiving was nothing but a disaster. The kids had a food fight. Mulan begged for rice instead of turkey. They also played football in the house when we asked them to play the game outside. Celine also destroyed Tariko's centerpiece by cutting it in half with a kitchen knife and threw it into the fireplace." Gloria: "How did Halloween go?" Marci: "It was downright awful. Mulan ran in the streets and then peed on it, which I found utterly disgusting. Dennis threw rocks and other objects at a neighbor's house. Celine shouted "Trick or Poopyhead" towards one of the neighbors. When we returned home, Dennis destroyed Catherine's Madeline costume which I laid on the bed while she was sleeping. Mulan gobbled up the rest of her siblings' candy. Also, the South African vigintuplets wanted to purchase some dynamite and bombs on eBay, but ended up purchasing fireworks and sparklers instead. They threw them at my car which I was going to take to work the next day. It was damaged and they attacked the Japanese vigintuplets with a hammer and stabbed them all with knives. They were arrested and charged for vandalism, destruction of public property and assault by the police because of this." Gloria: "What about Mulan, Celine and Dennis?" Marci: "As for St. Patrick's Day it was a disaster. The Malaysian vigintuplets got intoxicated during a parade. They began throwing up and they got sick. Ashley threw up on Tariko's green kimono by accident but me and Tariko understanded they were sick, and Ashley apologized for that." Ashley: "" (Translation: I said I was sorry for throwing up on her kimono, hope I didn't get in trouble) Tariko: "" (Translation: Ashley! It's okay! It was only a few months ago! please get over it) Marci: "I know you were sick, sweetie." Gloria: "My word...." Matthew: "Fourth of July was terrible." Gloria: "How so?" Marci: "We were at a Forth of July picnic." Gloria: "How was the picnic ruined?" Marci: Matthew: "St. Valentine's Day was abysmal. When we were at a Valentine's day festival, the trouble began." Gloria: "How so?" Marci: "Well, Catherine was looking forward to this day by exchanging Valentine cards and wearing the special Valentine party dress in her kindergarten Valentine's Day class party. I brought some eclairs, which are Catherine's favorite dessert, to the party. However, Stephen, who is one of the Zambian vigintuplets, went into her room and destroyed her Valentine's Day dress which she planned to wear to that party by shredding it up into pieces the night before while she was sleeping. Catherine was very upset the next morning when she woke up to find her dress ruined and she was in tears while her other Vigintuplet siblings tried to comfort her. Ji Min, came in when she heard her cries and quickly fixed her dress and made it good as new." Matthew: "Easter was terrible for us!" Gloria: "What happened?" Matthew: "Moses destroyed Ji-Kwong's easter dress, leaving her in tears, and she and her siblings and the North Korean siblings were peforming a Korean dance which went well until Stephen changed the music to heavy metal and the South African vigintuplets beat them. Dennis deliberately destroyed Catherine's Easter bonnet which she had planned to wear to the Easter parade. Mulan also stole all of the Easter eggs we planned to use for the Easter egg hunt activity. Not to mention that Celine and the South African vigintuplets attacked the Easter bunny that came to the Easter party at my mother's house. Vixen and Celine also began a color splash fight with their cousins and their siblings while painting Easter eggs." Marci: "The Malaysian Vigintuplets' 13th birthday which was Flyleaf-themed was ruined courtsey of Dennis." Java: "" (Translation: True, me and my siblings were peforming a dance, and it went well for 25 minutes until Dennis threw food at us, and ate our birthday cake. He also changed the music to The Price is Wrong by Lil Wayne. Observation Continues Dennis: "Ed is such a skinny loser!" (laughs) Ed: "Ngăn chặn nó, bạn đang chĩa ra niềm vui của tôi!" (Translates to: "Stop it, you are poking fun of me!") Dennis: "Hey, Yoshi! Can Mario ride you?!" Yoshi: "デニスは、私をからかってはいけない、してください！" (Translation: "Dennis, don't make fun of me, please!") Dennis: "Hey, Ariel! Why don't you go back to being a mermaid under the sea with your undersea pals?!" Ariel: "דניס, אולי תפסיק את זה?" (Translation: "Dennis, will you stop it?") Catherine: "Dennis, vous quittez Yoshi seul, ou je vais te dire Maman!" (Translation: "Dennis, you leave Yoshi alone, or I'll tell Mommy!") Dennis: "Catherine, you look stupid with that dumb-looking hat!" snatches Catherine's red beret from her Catherine: "Hey! Rends-moi ça!" (Translation: "Hey! Give that back!") Dennis: "NO!" Marci: "Dennis, give that back to your sister." Parent Meeting The Phone Call Nicole: "Hello, who is this calling, please?" is at the vet with her dog, Lucy Matthew: " " Family Schedule Dennis pokes fun of Matthew Dennis: "Daddy is a four-eyes!" Matthew: "Stop poking fun of me, mate!" Dennis: "You are a nerdy (bleep)!" Matthew: "I said stop it!" Dennis: "Well, you are a bratty nerd! (bleep) YOU!" Matthew: "That langauge shall not be tolerated under any circumstances." Dennis: "Dad, you are a four-eyed freak! You can be in a freak show!" Matthew: "Dennis, that is enough." Annie: "Just ignore him." Around the World Reward Chart Gloria: "I introduced the Around the World Reward Chart for the parents." Gloria: "I would like you to use the Around the World Reward Chart to reward your children when they reach their goal." Marci: "Sounds good." Matthew: "Brilliant if you ask me!" Discipline Gloria: "It wasn't long before the Chinese vigintuplets wanted rice, but the parents said they are having vegetables for tonight. They then threw a fit." Yan-yan: "我討厭蔬菜!" (Translation:"I hate vegetables!") Marci: "Yan-yan, we are having vegetables, sweetie." Yan-yan: "但我們想飯!" (Translation: "But we wanted rice!") Xiaoping: "With soy sauce." and her other vigintuplet siblings scream at the top of their lungs Gloria: "Marci, I would like you to give the kids a warning, and if they misbehave, place them in timeout." Marci: "Guys, this is your warning, if you don't come with us to eat your veggies, you are going in timeout. Do you understand?" throws her plate of veggies against the wall Marci: "Right! Naughty Circle!" Mulan: "不，我不想去超时t!" (Translates to: "No, I don't wanna go to time out!") places Mulan onto the Naughty Circle Marci: "You were placed on the Naughty Circle because you didn't listen when you were asked to eat your vegetables." minutes later Mulan: "Sorry, mommy." Marci: "Thank you. I accept your apology." and Mulan hug Naughty Platform Gloria: "Later on, when Bindi was watching The Adventures of the Little Koala on the computer with her mother, Dennis wanted to use it. But when Bindi said no, Dennis kicked up a tantrum." [Bindi is watching The Adventures of the Little Koala episode, The Amazing Boomerang on the computer with her mom Marci] walks by Dennis: "Bindi, mom, can I use the computer, you two? Cuz I want to play RollerCoaster Tycoon 3." Bindi: "No. Mommy and I are watching the Little Koala. You can use the computer when we're done watching the episode." Dennis: "I WANNA PLAY ROLLERCOASTER TYCOON 3!" Bindi: "Maybe later, OK?" Marci: "Dennis always wants to gets his way all the time." Bindi: "Yeah, He upsets me too." [Bindi and Marci resume watching The Adventures of The Little Koala episode, The Amazing Boomerang on the computer] shoves the two off the chair, gets on the computer, and starts playing RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Onward Dining Out Hostess: "Party of...1,002?" Marci, Chikayo, Tariko, Kasumi, Satoshi, Kenji, Chul, Camille, A'azz, Cameron, Cristobal, Cyrano, Colin, Rhythm, Fang, Charlie, Kai, Caimbrie, Kausar, Jafar, Alajandro, Henri, Dennis, Gardenia, Aalyiah, Mariam, Chantico, Saima, Mulan, Yan-yan, Moses, Yukina, Mao, Catherine, Chloé, Christy, Celine, Cody, Chameleon, Yoshi, Miriam, Anya, Mei Lin, Carlos, Candela and the rest of the family are seated at a restaurant Celine: "These carrots are yucky!" Mulan: "我不喜欢芹菜!" (Translation: "I don't like celery!") Dennis: "I am not gonna try spinach!" pushes her bowl of carrots away from her Henri: "Sacre bleu!" Marci: "Just try it." Dennis: "I....HATE...SPINACH!!!!!!!" Celine: "AND I HATE CARROTS!!!" Matthew: (calmly) "Okay, let's just pretend that the celery is a log with little ants on it." and Celine punch their respective salad bowls and the bowls fly on top of 2 waiters Matthew: "Right! Come on, kids, we're leaving." Christy: "Already?" Gloria: "Matthew, Marci, may I suggest that you are not setting a right example? Perhaps this isn't working out right." Marci: "Maybe next time." Cut to: Stay in Bed Gloria: "The younger kids refused to go to bed and wanted to stay up extra late doing activities." Celine: "We don't wanna go to bed!" Marci: "Celine. You need to sleep. It's bedtime." Mulan: "I'm not sleepy." Yan-yan: "Me neither!" Mulan: "I'm not ready to go night-night!" Celine: "I am not tired, mommy!" Marci: "Come on, it's bedtime, everybody!" is fast asleep with her Madeline doll Learn English Gloria: "I taught the sets of vigintuplets that do not understand English very well some English via Learn English." Gloria: "I will teach you some English with a special video." Drug Disposal Gloria: "I decided to dispose all the drugs the teenage kids were using." Paci-Fairy technique Gloria: "Matilda, Tommie, Gonda, and Benard were all refusing to give up their pacifiers. So I introduced the Paci-Fairy to them." Gloria: "The Paci-Fairy is coming tonight to collect all of your binkies and give them to the babies who need it." Gonda: "IK WIL MIJN BINKY!!!!!!" (Translates to: "I WANT MY BINKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!") Marci: "Gonda, you don't need your binky anymore. The Paci-Fairy will come tonight to collect your binky and give it to the babies who need it. In return, she will leave you a special surprise." Baby Log Gloria: "Since mom and dad often lose track of keeping an eye on the babies, I decided to give them the baby log." Gloria: "Matthew, Marci, I would like to give both of you the Baby Log." The Russian Vigintuplets' 2nd Birthday Party Gloria: "When the Russian vigintuplets turned 2, they had an Anastasia-themed birthday party." opens her present to an Anastasia Alexandra and Nicholas Hinged trinket box she has received from her friend Josie Anya: "Спасибо, Джози! Вы самые лучшие!" (Translates to: "Thanks, Josie! You are the best!") opens her present to an Anastasia soundtrack opens her present to an Anastasia: Adventures with Pooka and Bartok CD-ROM Gawel: "Thank you, mommy, for throwing this party for me and my siblings." Gloria: "But it wasn't long until some of the kids ruined the party." [Moses changes the Anastasia music to On Fire by Lil Wayne] Marci: "Mamma mia! Who changed the music?" points to Moses Marci: "MOSES TOTO CAP!" knocks over the buffet table Marci: "Mulan, stop!" Mommy and Me Lin is seen creating a dragon sculpture out of clay Marci: "Nice sculpture, Mei Lin." Mei Lin:“谢谢你，妈妈。” (Translates to: "Thank you, mommy.") is seen creating a swan scuplture Matthew: "Yukina, that is a beautiful sculpture! I like it!" Yukina: "ありがとう、お父さん。" (Translates to: "Thanks, dad.") see Catherine creating a poodle sculpture Marci: "Oh, Catherine. That poodle looks very nice." Gloria: "Mei Lin, Catherine, and Yukina created their sculptures of a dragon, poodle and a swan respectively, but Mulan, Moses, and Celine began to act up and destroyed them." Lin cries Marci: "Mulan, sit on the Naughty Circle. You don't destroy your sister's property. That wasn't nice, she worked so hard on that dragon." Matthew: "Celine, you too. Now stay on the Naughty Pit. That was not very nice of you to ruin your sister's swan, she work very hard to make that." Marci: "Also, Moses. You are placed on the Naughty Swivel because you destroyed your sister's poodle. Now stay there for 17 minutes, and do not move." Moses: "YOU ITALIAN SWINE! (Bleep) YOU!!! YOU SUCK!!!!!" Gloria: "Just ignore it, Marci." ignores the insult escapes and kicks Marci and Matthew in the private area Marci: "Celine escaped. What do I do now?" Gloria: "Take her back to the Naughty Pit and deposit 2 more beanbags. Say nothing to her." returns Celine to the Naughty Pit and deposits 2 more beanbags and walks away escapes and goes in his party limo with his biological vigintuplet siblings and drives away goes outside and notices the party limo driving away Marci: "Hold on, stop! You are not supposed to drive away from me while you have to stay in the Naughty Swivel." party limo stops Marci: "You guys must get out of the limousine this instant." Aaliyah: "It ran out of gas." in the party limo gets out Marci: "Thank you. As for you, Moses. Go back to the Naughty Swivel and start your timeout over." Searching for after-school activities Searching for part-time jobs Onward Dolph: "(Bleep) DIG! DU SUGER APA (bleep)S, CATHERINE!!" (Translates to: "(Bleep) YOU! YOU SUCK MONKEY (bleep)S, CATHERINE!!") Marci: "Dolph, you do not speak to your little sister like that. Talk to her like that again, and you will be going to the Calm Down Zone Do you understand?" Dolph: "Jag ska bränna dig till döds, Catherine!" (Translates to: "I shall burn you to death, Catherine!") Marci: "You are going to the Calm Down Zone, Dolph." is now in the Calm Down Zone Family Outing Gloria: "The family then went out to go to the mall." Matthew: "We're here at the mall!" Marci: "Come on!" holds his mother by the hand while smiling Gloria: "The boys decided to go to the LEGO store while the girls went to the American Girl store." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties